Titles and Treats
by Princess Reinette
Summary: River recieves a mysterious package during one of her courses at university... whatever could it be? Two-Shot soon! Rated 'T' for one instance of language, a flirty wink, and the promise of more to come: Enjoy! A/N: Epilogue up... 3 parter!
1. Titles and Treats

**Two-Shot 'bout River and a mysterious package. Inspired by finding a book that I really didn't enjoy in High School. Nothing against it now though, so no one take offence please! I made it dramatic 'cos it's River. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

River Song hated this book.

She _really really really _hated this book.

Honestly, this was university! Shouldn't they be past reading stories written by people with too much time on their hands and little ability to be productive?

Not to mention the fact that the Professor wasn't even getting the facts right. She knew. She had been there.

River wouldn't even have been in this class if she hadn't been required to. She doubted anyone else would have been either, if they were half as smart as she thought.

Unfortunately though, there was little she could do about it. Part Time Lord, married to _The _Doctor (who had, by the way, practically given the author the idea to write this stupid book while he was rambling on trying to get out of trouble, _again_), older and more experienced than anyone in this room including the professor, and she couldn't do a damn thing.

River sighed, and continued not paying the man at the front any attention.

* * *

"Can I _help _you?" The annoyed (and annoying) voice of the professor broke River from her stupor, and she started, scared for a moment that he was addressing her, and the relieved when he wasn't.

Instead, his annoyance was focused on the girl who had walked into the lecture hall, not even bothering to close the door softly.

"Euh… yeah, hang on a mo'" The girl was blatantly ignoring how ticked off the teacher was, choosing instead to rifle through her papers until she found a small package covered in brown butcher paper and tied with a string.

"I've got a package for a … Melody Pond?" She glanced up at the professor questioningly, trying to subtly figure out if she had found the right room.

The professor was not amused.

"I don't believe we have a - "

"Yeah, that's me, that's mine, I mean." River stood as she spoke, and moved across the row of students staring in fascination to nearly snatch the package from the girl. There was only one person who would use that name on a package addressed _here. _

"Ms. _Song_," the teacher began.

"That's Dr. Song, thank you very much, and I'd like to find out what this is, now, thanks."

River was done dealing with this man's incompetence.

She turned and addressed the messenger again.

"Who gave this to you, if you don't mind?"

"Some bloke showed up 'n the office, in a bow tie, of all things. Said he had a package for a Melody Pond, and knew what room you were in."

"Is he still here?" River's voice nearly wavered in excitement.

"Don't know. Who is he, anyway? No offence luv, but he doesn't look like someone you would know. Bit to insane, even for you." By no fault of hers (well, not _really_), River had quite the reputation on campus.

"Family friend."

"He said you left this there the last time you were at his place." The girl's voice was turning accusatory now.

"Yeah – I must have left it when I was visiting. I stay with him occasionally during break." River added a flirty wink at the end, hoping that tidbit would keep the girl off her back – and from asking questions.

"Oh – you don't – Oh, I got it! I don't blame you – I'd 'visit' that too!" She was giggling and River rolled her eyes inwardly.

"Ladies, if you don't _mind?_" The professor was losing his patience.

This time River really did roll her eyes, and moved back to her seat, clutching her package and seriously considering just shooting the man – she needed to know if her husband was still here.

As soon as she took her seat, the 'lecture' started again, and River quietly undid the string of the package and took off the crinkly paper with as little noise as possible.

That didn't stop the teacher from glaring, though.

It didn't help that River nearly laughed out loud when she figured out what it was. She almost couldn't tell, at first, because it looked so worn. It wasn't old, it was just used. She finally did make out the cover though, and grinned.

_Animal Farm, George Orwell._

An exact replica of the text the professor was waving around excitedly and comparing to the Russian Revolution of the continent of Russia (yes, the insolent man actually thought Russia was a _continent_) of Sol-5 at the front. Except this one was actually from 1947, and _signed._ She couldn't believe that man. She spent the rest of the class reading the notes he had written in the margins, most of them on the real revolution, others on his ideas of how things could actually work for the animals. Others he had obviously added at a later date, after he had decided to give it to her. There was no way he would have put in love notes to his River the first time he went through the novel.

Then again, he was The Doctor.

* * *

**Sequal coming, just not yet! River gets revenge... fun! Please review - I need at least 5 reviews before the next chapter goes up! I'm serious! Thanks again!**

**-Reinette**

**P.S. Was Earth called Sol-5 at some point in the series? I can't remember, but it sounded right!**


	2. Tags with a Chance of Tea

**Update as promised! This is officially dedicated to MelodiDam, as it's light-hearted, fun, and just what the Doctor ordered! **

**Slight Warning: My first real sort of make-out 'this is gonna lead to sex' bit to post on here, so for my loyal readers who are used to my 'T' ratings being undeserved, watch out.**

* * *

P.S. _Lovely shoes, dear._

River almost missed the tiny tag that fell out of the last page of the book, but it was lucky, in a way.

If she had found it any earlier, there was no _way_ she could have sat through the rest of that class, even with the Doctor's notes to entertain her.

No freaking way.

Ever.

Because now she knew exactly where he was, and it was all she could do not to run straight out the doors and into his arms.

But she was River Song, so she waited.

Anyone else would have looked at those three words and ended up confused, but River knew exactly what he meant. 'Shoes,' meant he wanted her to go somewhere, and quickly, and there was only one place on campus where he would dare go at this time of the day.

She couldn't get out of that classroom quick enough.

Running had always been River's strong point. It didn't matter what body she was in, or how old she got, running and flirting came easily to her. Likewise, it took her about twenty two and a half seconds to reach the abandoned lecture hall on campus, their designated meeting spot. She wasn't even panting by the time she got there.

She collected herself for a moment, though, before she opened the heavy wooden door separating her from the man she loved, wanting to appear totally in control. Any control she had, though, was gone the second she saw what he had done for her, replaced with over-whelming love and a lurch in her belly.

Before her was a beautiful spread; a picnic basket lay opened to the side of a red and white checkered cloth, and the makings of a wonderful tea placed carefully. It must have taken him ages to do all this, but then again, he was the Doctor.

He saw her then, and grinned, leaping to his feet and crushing her into a warm embrace, not even protesting when she knocked his beret off his head, concentrating instead on kissing her senseless. She moaned softly, letting him push his tongue past her lips in search of more. River, in turn, moved her hands up along his chest, pushing his jacket off in a practiced movement. She had three of his buttons undone and on suspender half way down his arm before she remembered they were in a classroom, and that anyone could walk in accidentally.

"Mmm, Doctor… the door…" Her sentence was ended with a soft moan as he reached down to slip his hands in her back pockets.

"What about it?" He sounded far too in control; she would have to change that, and soon.

"Sonic. It." She punctuated each word with a kiss. Now, it was his turn to moan.

He pulled away, almost reluctantly, and grabbed his sonic from his coat, which was now on the ground. In one swift move, he had it in hand and whirring. He turned back to River, a grin on his face once more.

"Now, where were we…"

"I," said River, "Was just about to have tea. Care to join me, sweetie?"

"Oh, River Song, you bad, bad, girl."

* * *

**Okay... Sorry y'all, I lost my muse... she went to hide away again... and I had no idea how to end that part! Ideas for the next chapter? I'm thinking one more to wrap things up. I'm open to making two, one with smut and one that mentions nothing beyond this... so? Tell me!**

**-Reinette**


	3. Tastes of Tonight

**Salut! So I've been meaning to finish this one for a long time... Sorry! ;-) This is what I've got... It should be treated as an epilogue, I suppose! Thanks to MelodiDam for convincing me it was good enough to go online!**

* * *

They didn't make it through tea.

River had tried, but it just hadn't happened.

On the other hand, though, the alternative was just as delicious, and would keep her satisfied for much longer. Until the next time he visited, that is.

Lying together on the floor of the old lecture hall, River could almost forget how backwards and messed up her life could be. Here she was, young, but still very, very old, with her husband, who at this point in time, knew more about her life than she did. Her parents were years younger than she was, and living forever away, on a little planet called Earth in a blue house and a new baby on the way, one that, River thought sometimes in the dark, might eventually replace her.

But for now, she was here, and with her love.

She lifted her head from its place on the Doctor's chest, moving to look into his eyes. He looked down at her with a smile, filled with love, and adoration, and longing.

River was glad that today, at least, right now, she could make that longing go away.

* * *

**There we are! Thanks to the loyal readers who acutally read this... :-) **

**-Reinette**

* * *

_For more stories by this author click on "Princess Reinette" at the top of the page._

_Please take a moment to leave a review. Thank you._


End file.
